


Blowjobs on the Battlefield

by moon_hotel



Category: Metal Slug (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rebel Army private has a run-in with the famous Captain Roving and Major Rossi of the Peregrine Falcon Squad. What's a scared little soldier to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs on the Battlefield

"Well, well, well," came Tarma Roving's voice from behind the Rebel Army soldier. "What do we have here?"  
  
The soldier yelped and whipped around to see the PF Squadron, both of them, standing above him with machine guns slung over their shoulders, their clothes caked with sweat and mud. Captain Roving's full lips curved up in a grin, but Major Rossi looked all business.   
  
Protesting weakly, the soldier scrambled up against the barricade and lifted his hands.  
  
"Well, he's the last one," Marco said, hefting his gun down. "Then we're all done here."  
  
"Hold up, boss," Tarma said, taking a step forward and peering down at the soldier through his dark and shiny glasses. His teeth were white and pointed like a shark's. "I got a better idea."   
  
He reached down to grip himself obscenely through his pants, squeezing his bulging cock as it strained at the fabric. "All that fighting really gets me goin'. How about we put him to good use?"  
  
Marco rolled his dark eyes. "Tarma, _everything_ gets you going."  
  
"Guilty as charged, boss," Tarma laughed, and he set his heavy gun on the ground, pulling his pants down with both hands. His cock curved up out of his dark hair, thick and flushed and leaking at the tip, easily the biggest, hardest dick the soldier had ever seen. "Well? Want a taste?"  
  
Shakily the soldier crawled forward, licking his trembling lips before wrapping them around Tarma's cock. The captain let out a low groan from the back of his throat as he tilted his head back, and the soldier moaned as he felt his cock twitch and strain against his tongue. "Fuck," Tarma breathed, "that's good."  
  
Marco stayed quiet, but the soldier could feel his large eyes drilling into the side of his head, and in the corner of his vision he could see the major tug his pants down and start to stroke himself too. "See, at least I'm honest about it," Tarma laughed.  
  
The soldier pulled off of Tarma and turned to lick Marco with long, eager strokes of his tongue, leaving Tarma's cock wet and trembling in the air. "Good boy," he chuckled, reaching down to pet the soldier's helmet affectionately. "Do it right. Only the best for my major, got it?"  
  
Marco moaned at that, a long restrained groan from the back of his throat that echoed in the soldier's body and made him weak at the knees. "Fuck, that's really hot," Tarma hissed, wrapping his gloved hand around his cock and giving it a squeeze. "I like this one. Maybe we should keep him."  
  
"Yeah," Marco agreed breathlessly. His cock wasn't as thick as Tarma's, but it was longer, and the soldier could feel it pressing stiffly against the back of his throat. "Yeah, okay. You wanna come back with us?" he grunted, looking down. "The Regular Army could use someone like you."  
  
"Yeah," Tarma agreed, "a PF Squadron slut." They laughed horribly together and the soldier shuddered, feeling a tightness coil up in his stomach and between his legs. He nodded.   
  
"We'll keep you in our barracks," Marco panted, his cock leaking heavily between the soldier's lips. "Fuck you every night before lights out."  
  
"Every morning, too," said Tarma. "Maybe when you wake up you'll feel my big dick inside you, huh? Would you like that?"  
  
"Christ," Marco moaned, and the way he jerked in the soldier's mouth meant he knew what that felt like. "Fuck, Tarma, I'm gonna come..."  
  
"C'mon, suck him off," Tarma said, kneeling down to hiss it into the soldier's ear, his dark glasses hovering next to his cheek. "Show the major what a good slut you are, boy."  
  
The soldier let out a whimper in the back of his throat that was swallowed up by Marco's long, loud groan as he thrust hard into his mouth, spurting a few quick times against his tongue. "Uh, uh, unh," he grunted through gritted teeth, and then he pulled out from between his lips, leaving the soldier panting and swallowing in the air. "Good, that was good."  
  
"You're tellin' me," Tarma said, standing back up. "I almost shot off just from watching it. I like the way you do it," he confessed, "really hard and quick like that, kind of mechanical..."  
  
"Yeah?" Marco said, and by this time the soldier was sucking Tarma off again, feeling his thick warm cock fill his mouth. "You like it when I fuck your mouth like that, don't you, captain?"  
  
Tarma's cock jerked and he let out a quick "Christ!" above the soldier's head. "You're really greedy like that," Marco chuckled, lowering his voice and winding close to his partner, digging a hand into Tarma's brown hair. "You're the army's favorite slut."  
  
"Yeah," Tarma panted, his voice sounding strained as his cock started to throb. The soldier bowed his head down more, his cheeks burning as he took the captain deeper into his mouth. "I'm, I'm your slut, Major. Oh fuck, Major, please lemme come."  
  
"Do it," Marco ordered, and the soldier jumped as he felt Tarma clap his hands on either side of his helmet. "Show him how a good slut follows orders!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Tarma barked, and the soldier groaned hard around his cock as he felt the captain fuck his mouth, sliding his dick wetly across his tongue, pulsing hard against his lips. " _Sirrrrr,_ " Tarma whined, and the soldier gulped around him eagerly as he felt him flood his mouth with thick, hot come. "Oh shit, oh fuck, Major, fuck!"  
  
The soldier pulled off of his cock and slumped backwards onto his ass on the dirt, panting and heaving as Tarma tucked himself back into his pants.  
  
...the soldier groaned hard as he gripped himself tight, his cock aching as he concentrated on his fantasy. They'd use him there, make him suck them off, leave him hard as they led him back to the barracks. Then they'd fuck him, use him, fuck him...  
  
There was the tromp of boots behind him, and he let out a loud yelp and scrambled around, turning his head up to see Marco and Tarma behind him, their guns slung over their shoulders.   
  
They peered down at him and his flush cock, out of his pants and dripping wet, and then Tarma knelt down to get a better look, licking his sharklike teeth.   
  
"Well, well, well," he drawled. "What do we have here?"


End file.
